


Closet buddies

by female_overlord_3



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex loves you dummie, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big sister Rosa Ortecho, Consensual Underage Sex, Father Figure Arturo Ortecho, Fluff, I guess tiny minor violence but really Micheal you're just asking dumb questions, I just want nice things, I needed Michael to tell Alex, I never know how to tag my fics, M/M, Teen Alex, Teen Michael, also yell at me if I missed a tag please, but when the hell has that stopped sexually active teens in love, cause they're both not 18 yet, consent and talking is law kids, me just continuing my malex fixation, probably won't stay that way for long, specifically sad canon, the thrilling saga of my chaotic tags, this is short, we're ignoring canon, yell at me if you want more, yes there's fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: Alex gets the feeling Michael is also in the closet. When he tries to talk to Michael about it, Michael the true Bi disaster he is, blurts out he's an alien.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlxSteele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/gifts), [el_gilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/gifts), [caitlesshea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/gifts).



> I WANT NICE THINGS SO NICE THINGS I MAKE.
> 
> I felt like gifting this to Alxsteele cause I already yelled at them about it. Gifting Caitlesshae cause we also continue to die about Malex and I'M GETTING DRAGGED INTO BUDDIE. El_gilliath too cause I love their Malex works and they said nice things to me so here's a gift! 
> 
> NO JESSE. JUST NICE THINGS. ALSO ALEX IS A SEDUCTIVE ASSHOLE. MICHAEL NEVER STOOD A CHANCE.
> 
> No beta I hoard my fics like a dragon.

It's crossed his mind the more he interacts with Michael. He doesn't push because he knows he wouldn't want that but then they kiss. They start kissing a lot. Then there's _feelings_ which Alex decides is a good time to start asking if Michael is emotionally into him or its just convenient cause they're both queer.

He waits because he doesn't know if he'll survive finding out it’s the latter but he finally does. He does during the best time you should ever ask those types of personal and heavy questions: right after the first time you have sex.

He has befallen all the damn romantic tropes but fuck him he deserves to have all these romantic tropes happen to him.

Michael on the other hand has to do everything _not_ to tell Alex he's an Alien that crash landed and made their small town somewhat famous. He doesn't know if not being from this planet means his views of attraction and love are different but he thinks Alex is the one for him. It wasn't instant or all that 'love at first sight' crap people talk about. It's slow and warm and learning that he loves getting to know more about Alex, even the stuff he doesn't like or even hates, he still wants Alex near him. It doesn't hurt that Alex is so hot he can't breathe sometimes or how the snarky rough and tough exterior he wears protects the selfless and caring person he is.

So no one can blame him or how sex stupid he got while plastered to Alex's comfy warm side with his head on Alex’s chest and their arms wrapped around each other while they cuddle and enjoy the afterglow. Alex starts talking about how he understands WHY Michael's still in the closet, still not feeling ready to be public and- ya Michael isn't going to announce to everyone he loves Alex Manes but he's not going to deny it or hide it. He's damn well going to make sure he takes Alex on a proper **public** date tomorrow since neither he nor Alex have work.

So while Alex keeps reassuring him, telling him they can wait and keep everything just between them and he doesn't mind… Michael absolutely does and needs Alex to know this so he just blurts it out.

"I'm scared people will find out I'm an alien Alex and not that I might actually love you."

It takes Michael a second to realize what he actually said, out loud and very panicked. He also can’t believe he actually did it but now he’s mortified he ruined things so he just clings to Alex tighter and hides his face into a warm chest. 

“I- what?” Alex finally asks. His hand that was lazily carding through Michael’s curls drops down to his back and he’s about to move it back until he feels how fast Michael’s heart is beating as well as how much tighter the arms around him go. He’s slowly accepting the idea Michael isn’t joking.

“I want to say prove it but I also don’t want you to? Does that make sense?”

He muffles in Michael’s curls as he pulls him closer in hopes that Michael understands Alex doesn’t care... Well care at this moment and he’s gonna have questions later but he’d rather enjoy what’s happening now instead.

“I’m interrogating you after but right now i’m tired so we’re taking a nap.” He starts to peel himself away but Michael’s arms tighten again. “I locked the door already, just in case. I know you said your dad was in Washington for something but better safe than sorry.”

Alex accepts the answer and settles back into bed, the very warm bed.

“Is this why you always feel so much warmer?” He questions with a grin because Michael just whines ‘ _you said questions later’_ and buries his face up into Alex’s neck before passing out.

Even if Michael really is an alien… Alex is starting to think he might be okay with it.

“My own personal alien heater.” He murmurs before pressing a kiss to Michael’s head and falling asleep himself.

-

They wake up a few hours later, Alex first then Michael a couple minutes after. Alex really enjoys those few minutes to watch Michael sleep then slowly wake and open his still sleepy eyes shining with a happy fondness when they focus on him.

“Hey.” Oh no Michael’s voice is raspy.

“I know I said I have questions but dammit you’re not allowed to sound like that.” He rushes as he shifts closer to kiss Michael.

“Mornin-” Michael tries to warn but Alex just nips his bottom lip gently. “Don’t care. Kiss and fun stuff now, I can question you after.”

Michael almost let’s himself get lost in the kiss before pulling away and rolling Alex onto his back.

“No I- you have questions and I want to know if I have to hightail it outta here now or not. I don’t- I need to know Alex.” He all but pleads and Alex doesn’t he want him to ever plead like this, all panicked and fearful. He gently grabs one of Michael’s hands and gives his palm a kiss.

“I thought you probed people.”

His other hand snakes around to hold onto Michael’s waist as he stares up at him with a smug grin. He rocks his hips and Michael actually squeaks.

“You’re not hiding green skin underneath this are you?”

The question is asked as he skims his nose and lips along the hand he’s still holding and up the inside of Michael’s arm. He likes the way goosebumps break out across the skin and he feels Michael shiver.

“Don’t have green blood or a heart where your livers supposed to be do you?”

He’s gotten to Michael’s neck and then presses a kiss there before trailing more down to his chest.

Hands lace through his hair and pulls his head back to look up into heated eyes.

“You do not play fair asshole.”

Alex just smiles at Michael’s grumble and then he’s kissing that pouting mouth into compliance.

-

“So you really don’t-” Michael hisses in pain from the kick to his shins. “I thought you liked me.”

Alex just rolls his eyes. “Ask dumb questions and I don’t.” he leans further back into the booth they're in.

Michael sets his elbows on the table and rests his head on his hands, staring at Alex with an almost giddy feeling thrumming through him. Alex feels the same way way he does, knows his secret yet doesn’t care.

“You don’t have some weird kink where me being _different_ is a turn on right? Cause I think I could live with that.” Michael tease and uses his leg to trail up Alex’s. A hand grabs onto it and searches for the skin at his ankle, stroking it.

Brown eyes focus on him and Alex just shrugs. “Well now I have two reasons to buy nail polish remover.” He enjoys the hitched breathe Michael takes. “Settle down Geruin Arturo is coming over to take our order.”

“I stand by what I said last night: You are an asshole.” Michael reaches over to grab Alex’s hand and kisses it, the light blush that warms Alex’s cheek calms the pooling heat to a warm simmer.

“Am I interrupting or should I come back?” They both look to Arturo who’s grinning at them, the warmth from his grin settling something in both of them.

“No Arturo we’re ready. Can I ha-” The man just waves at Alex then Michael.

“As if I don’t already know your orders. Is the milkshake to share today?” He winks at them before laughing at how embarrassed they look.

“Sharing.” Michael finally says.

“Sharing.” Alex echos.

“Coming right up.” He sets water down for them before placing a hand on both of their shoulders. “I’m glad you boys found each other.” then walks away to get their food started.

Michael and Alex stare at each other with a mix of emotions.

"Why do I want to cry right now?" Michael asks before extracting his leg for Alex and lean half of his body to lay over the table. A hand settles into his curls and lightly scratches at his head, turning Michael into a happy pile of mush.

"Cause he's someone that actually cares and understands."

"S'not the only one." Michael hums and presses into Alex's hand.

They stay like that until Rosa brings them their food and takes the empty space next to Alex.

"How long’s this been going on?" She throws her arm around Alex's shoulder and kicks one leg up under the table to settle onto Michael's lap.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

Rosa just turns and gives Alex a smug grin.

"Just got off actually. Now that you asked I wouldn't mind hanging around here right now."

"Nope no you can go home now. Go listen to that new band you told me about so Michael and I can finish our date. Please." Alex nudges her and gives her a pleading look.

Sighing she nods.

"Fine. Geurin you hurt my Alex and I slash your back tire. Alex you hurt Michael and I take Maria to see that band after graduation. Alright boys have fun!"

Just like that she's gone like the wild storm she is.

They both stare fondly after her before digging into their food. Neither can hide how big their smiles are when they share their milkshake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex feels the pain subside and he sighs in relief. "Ugh that wasn't fun." He throws her an annoyed look. "You can just ask you know. There's a thing called consent and it'll probably be easier for you if someone's subconsciousness isn't fighting against you from the start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post this since I have a bit done! Late Christmas present? Random urge to post before new years? Both.
> 
> Enjoy where we start getting more serious!

It doesn't take long for the news of their relationship to spread but as usual neither actually care. That is until someone they care about has something to say.

The screech of tires that need their breaks fixed and loud bang of a door closing would've freaked Michael out if he didn't already know who it was.

Michael's just sad he had to cut his and Alex's date short because his brother decided now was the time to talk to him. And by date he means Alex finally putting that threat of acetone to use which they both seem to be enjoying the outcome.

"Michael!" Max yells on his walk over. His voice demanding attention but Michael really just wants to enjoy having his head in Alex's lap while his boyfriend wafts freshly applied nail polish remover above his face.

"Busy." He calls back. Alex just rolls his eyes and moves his hand away.

The second Max gets to the tailgate of his truck, Michael can see the way he freezes at the sight of Alex and how his nose twitch at the smell of acetone.

"So it true then. You're dating Alex."

His arms are crossed to look stern but Michael can see what the action means: Max deciding he knows what’s best for Michael and he isn’t going to leave until Michael agrees.

"No he's actually just my accountant. It's been a hard year with finances you know." 

That gets a laugh from Alex and Michael can barely take his eyes away from the sight.

Max seems to have calmed after seeing the interaction but he came here with a purpose. "We need to talk."

"Do we have to Max? I'm kinda enjoying spending time with my boyfriend right now."

"Michael please. You know it's important."

But that's the thing. Alex and him have already talked about it, about everything and Alex shed some light on certain things.

"Are you going to let me talk or do I only get to listen?" He finally voices.

There's a confused look on Max's face. "What are you talking about."

"You're going to tell me what to do and expect me to do it. I know you're trying to protect me but all it ever does is protect you."

Michael feels a nudge so he begrudgingly sits up, pressed close to Alex's side of course, as he gives Max his full attention.

"I have no idea what you're talking about because all I've ever done is try to protect you Michael. Now please we need to talk. Privately." His eyes narrow at Alex and Michael just sighs. You don't challenge Alex.

He watches Max's face turn confused at the smirk Alex is definitely sporting then turn to shock when Alex pulls his shirt to expose the left side of his bare chest.

A glowing handprint can be seen.

Max just stares at it, not really believing what he's seeing.

"Michael what did you-"

"Calm down Evans I asked for it." Alex answers him. "Don't worry we talked about it for a long week before we finally decided if we should. Let's just say the first time it almost happen was a surprise since Michael said he couldn't leave one."

Max continues to stare at them in disbelief. "You- you know about us?"

Alex shares a look with Michael who just shrugs.

"I mean not you and Isobel at first but I'm not that stupid and we have been in each other's lives since you and her got adopted. I just added everything up."

Alex gives Max the time for all this new information to settle but then he starts to wince, a weird throbbing in his head.

"Isobel don't you dare!" Michael yells and wraps both his arms around Alex, hand pressing against his mark.

Isobel appears and stands next to Max.

"Why shouldn't I? We're supposed to stick together and keep our secret."

Alex feels the pain subside and he sighs in relief. "Ugh that wasn't fun." He throws her an annoyed look. "You can just ask you know. There's a thing called consent and it'll probably be easier for you if someone's subconsciousness isn't fighting against you from the start."

That seems to peek Isobel's interest.

"So if I asked you'd-"

"Yes you can root around in my brain but you're not going to like what you see. Just a warning."

She looks to Max for guidance who nods.

"We need to know if we can trust him."

"Hey you should trust me. If I told him and it ended badly I would've told you and asked for help. Why are you guys only doing something about it now?"

Michael questions, his anger growing until a warm hand covers his.

"They're just scared. It's okay Michael."

Alex turns to Isobel and nods. "Go ahead."

This time instead of something trying to get in by force, he lets it slip inside and it's just him and Isobel in the desert.

"Ask away."

"How long have you known."

"Since we officially got together. A month."

"Are you really-"

"I swear to god if I'm asked one more time if I'm okay with Michael being an Alien, I'm going to punch that person. Don't think Michael wouldn't have done anything to protect you two. He only ever told me about himself and that was it. I'm the one that connected the dots and I'm making sure I'm staying away from home."

Isobel is confused by the last part.

"I know my dad’s military so if anything were to happen I have stuff to make him go away. You want to know if you can trust me then you can go ahead and see what I've had to deal with."

With that they're both shown memory and memory of what Jesse Manes has done.

The go further back until they both stop at one, a memory he barely remembers being so young.

Alex is following his father into a large oppressive building and then they enter a room with cells and people in those cells. Old people.

_ Dad. Why are they in cells? _

_ Because they're dangerous and need to be contained. We aren't the only ones in this world Alexander. We aren't alone and I'm going to do everything to protect us from them. _

_ But why they're old and they look sad. _

_ They're dangerous Alexander. Never forget that. They can't love or have real emotions like we do. They're different and dangerous. _

_ But I- _

_ Alex! Alex come here baby. We're going home. Now. _

A woman, Alex’s mom, picks Alex up and she glares at Jesse.

_ Jesse. I told you not to bring him. He's too young and- I told you not to bring him unless Jim came with you. _

_ He needs to know. It's the Manes legacy. _

They both stare in shock before Isobel let's Alex go and they're back.

Alex tosses her the bottle of acetone before burying himself into Michael, his whole body shaking.

"What- darlin what happened?" Michael pleads as he tries to understand the influx of fear and disgust through their bond while Alex shakes in his arms.

"My dad he- he's a monster. We need." He looks up into Michael's eyes. "We need to talk to Jim. I think he knows more."

More memories are starting to surface, ones he's avoided and forgotten.

Isobel leans heavily against Max’s side until her legs stop feeling like they’ll collapse under her. "There's more of us. We- we saw more and Alex knows where they are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! (Oh fuck great now that word hurts too. FUCKING THANKS _The Magicians_ 😒)
> 
> I have fallen into a trope repeat and do not care cause its like baking cookies but making each one a different design!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all feels like too much for all of them to handle so they all just get in the car and drive to Jim's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year! Here's more sap but also some Jim Valenti!

They don't go to Jim right after because Isobel has another blackout a couple hours later but somehow Alex was still linked to her.

He knows where she is and what's really happening to her.

"Someone's controlling her. It doesn't- it didn't feel like her and there was this _aggression_ and _anger_. I felt like I was drowning in it." He tells them as he drives Michael's truck with his link to Isobel guiding him.

They find her in a random part of the desert near a small cave. They search it and find another pod, one cracked but still functioning.

It all feels like too much for all of them to handle so they all just get in the car and drive to Jim's.

They send Max to go and knock on the door, not wanting to have people ask why all of them are on Jim Valentis doorstep.

Thankfully Alex remembers that today Jim should be home and a few moments later he answers the door for Max.

"Maxwell. What can I help you with?"

Max keeps glancing back at Michael's truck scared and unsure.

"Hi Mr. Valenti I- we need your help. Is there… anywhere more um private we could talk?" Max voices quiets to a whisper as he keeps his eyes down.

Jim already noticed Michael's truck and another quick glance tells him Alex is also with them.

Resting a hand on Max's shoulder, Jim does his best to calm him down.

"Head to my cabin. Alex knows where it is we can talk there. I'm going to wait before heading over alright."

Max sighs in relief and smiles.

"Thank you."

Tilting his head to Michael's truck he gives Max a sad smile.

"Tell Alex he can trust me okay. I'm done being told what's right when I know it's wrong."

Max nods and gets back into the truck, telling Alex what Jim told him and then they leave.

Jim waits to see the car disappear around the turn before heading inside and grabbing what he needs.

-

When they get to the cabin Alex let's them in and finds another bottle of acetone for Isobel before returning to Michael's truck.

Michael already has the back setup with blankets and his guitar.

"Come here. I'll play our favorite."

Alex shakes his head and moves the guitar out of the way, plastering himself to Michael.

"Just need you right now. I want to ignore everything except us before-" he chokes on the next words and just hides his face in Michael's chest.

Too many feelings crashing one after another for Michael to decipher so he just holds Alex until everything starts to calm down.

It's only when the guilt and disgust he's been feeling doesn't leave, he nudges Alex to look at him.

"What's going on in there Alex? Tell me why you feel like that."

Alex just clings onto him tighter instead of saying anything.

"Come on Darlin we talked about this. Bottling everything up is bad so if we need to release some of the pressure there's no judgement."

He presses gentle kisses lazily all over Alex's face, trying to understand where the new rush of fear is coming from.

"You're not going to love me anymore." Alex finally whispers.

Michael almost laughs at that but stops himself because he knows it would make things worse.

"No possible way. If anything I keep finding new ways to keep falling in love with you Alex. So try again." Michael argues, trying to appeal to Alex's competitive side.

Alex frowns at him, knowing what Michael's trying to do.

"I- you're not playing fair." He tries to hide back into Michael's chest but a hand takes ahold of his chin.

"Alex please." Michael pleads. "We're about to start dealing with some serious shit but I need us to be good before we do."

With a shaky sigh Alex let's his eyes close and forehead rest against Michael's, doing his best to swallow down his fear so he can try and get the words out.

"My dad- no my whole _family_ has kept your people captive since the crash. They've- I might've- how can you even look at me knowing I'm from that?"

Alex questions because he can't help but be sick at the idea that he's related to _that_. Cruel and heartless monsters. His family has a legacy of capturing and caging people just because their different.

This time Michael does laugh but he also pulls Alex closer, letting his boyfriend faceplant into his neck while he continues to laugh.

"Alex you're the black sheep of your family and I both appreciate and love it. You're nothing like your father or that side of the family. I love you because you took one look at my situation and saw someone who needed help, help no one else wanted to give. You got how scared I was when I told you my secret yet you accepted me, didn't bat an eye at my siblings, and it's because of you we found more of us." 

Michael pushes as much love and hope and joy he can through their bond.

"You let me mark you and I didn't even know I could do that!" 

He can start to feel the slow acceptance and love being returned so Michael keeps taking.

"You were more worried about me thinking I was still in the closet not ready to be out, even though that meant having to keep us a secret, but you'd still do that for me."

Michael shifts Alex so that they're face-to-face with Alex comfortably sat in his lap with both arms wrapped around Michael's neck and Michaels arm circling Alex's waist while the other presses against his mark. Michael knows Alex is stable enough to hear whatever else Michael has to say without guilt or fear trying to turn on him.

Smiling widely at Alex, Michael continues. "So ya your dad and his family have done some messed up shit but I blame _them_. I'm angry at _them_. I hate _them_ and not just for what they've done but also that they made you think you were anything like them."

Alex looks at him nearly speechless because he honestly has no idea how he got so lucky finding Michael, being able to love and be loved by him.

"I love you so much." He finally voices but it's more than that, Alex is starting to believe he actual deserves this love.

"You too. You- all everyone has done is do you wrong but you still care so much, for the people who matter to you."

Alex presses their foreheads together, probably his most favorite way to be close to Michael only second to having Michael's mark, how safe and peaceful he feels this close. "Thank you for letting me be one of those people Michael."

Michael sighs softly and nudges his nose with Alex's. "Thank you for doing the same."

They enjoy the comfort of being in each other's arms for a while longer before Jim's car finally pulls up to the cabin.

-

It takes time and a lot of planning with a handful of back-up plans before they even consider doing anything about Caulfield.

With Michael being the only one with the best control of his powers, even after almost a month of practicing their powers at Jim’s cabin, they decide on the risky idea of Jim bringing Michael in after a few days of arguing and fighting of why that’s a bad idea. Isobel and Max are against it, Max wanting to go instead but Alex and Michael remind him that his shaky control over his powers could set off the buildings outdated and weak electrical system. Michael also reveals he knows how to pick locks with his powers but doesn’t voice why or how he learned to do this, Alex quickly changing the subject to Max also being more suited to being in the getaway car with his ability to heal more important.

Alex and Michael go back and forth for nearly the whole month when Alex suggests trying to use his dad, pretend to be interested in project shepard so he can learn as much as he can and be another possible person who could get them out. Michael knows how Alex gets with his dad and with Alex having his mark, there’s no way Jesse Manes would fall for the act. Alex argues that his dad wouldn’t expect it and both Jim and Alex brought Michael in, if Alex said exactly what he knows his dad wants to hear, it would be more believable. Jesse Manes didn't make his homophobic hate subtle and Alex knows he can use that against him.

Both are too stubborn to back down, Alex still feeling guilt over what his family has done but also wanting to ruin his dad and Michael not wanting him to have to do that or possibly lose Alex to his dad. It’s probably the biggest fight they’ve ever had the first time it's finally brought up.

“You’re coming to UNM with me.”

Michael says in bed with their backs to each other. They’re pressed together but still annoyed after another argument today, this being the compromise they made.

Alex sighs before turning over and wrapping himself around Michael. “I was going to take a gap year Michael, to travel and leave Roswell.” 

“You would be but just- once this is all over and we- I would like to have a year with just you and school and a somewhat normal life.” Lacing their fingers together he brings them to his mouth to press small kisses to Alex’s fingers. “You could take a few classes and learn music, maybe see other things out there that’d interest you. We’re pretty limited here.”

The frustrating thing is that Alex can see it, them getting an apartment or rooming together. Michael’s going to excel at engineering and will probably work at a garage nearby with his love of tinkering. Alex could find a job he actually likes and learn music, find more people like them and just have a normal college experience.

"I'm still going to help you guys anyway I can but yes, okay. We can go to UNM together and try out normal. Now go to sleep and stop spouting sappy happily ever afters or I'll make them happen just to spite you Guerin."

He hides his grin Michael's neck, it growing wider when he feels the rumble of Michael's quiet laugh and the light happy sensation through their bond.

"Sure thing darlin."

Neither still want to budge on their plan for Caulfield but now they at least agree on their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💖

**Author's Note:**

> There's more.... But we'll see how long that takes ✨


End file.
